Someone to Love
by yummymummy
Summary: Harry/Hermione pairing-set during 6th year. When your best friend doesn't know how you feel, how do manage to act normal around him? Lots of funny quips! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: the usual, I don't own any of it, unless I introduce my own characters, which I might.**

AN: This is an experimental HP fanfic that is set during the sixth year at Hogwarts. It is an exploration of the characters rather than the good vs. evil plot of HP, so let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 

It was a cold afternoon in November as Hermione made her way to class. She walked along the cold, stone slabs of the corridor that lead to an hours lesson she was dreading. Since the beginning of term back in September, Hermione had been battling with ambivalent feelings towards a friend who she knew would never feel the same about her. And to make matters worse, this particular lesson she was paired with him for a whole hour, thus giving her hormones a roller coaster ride of a lesson. She couldn't reason why she felt this way, one of life's mysteries she supposed. But this conclusion didn't make her feel any better, she was still in love with her best friend.

The walk from her dorm to the dungeons took about fifteen minutes, depending on how fast one walked and whom you met on the way. That day Hermione didn't pass anyone she wished to talk to, so arrived ten minutes early. Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, wasn't there yet so Hermione hovered in the doorway rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Cold hands meant fumbling with the equipment, which consequently meant slower work, a thought Hermione couldn't even contemplate. She stamped her feet on the stone floor and wiggled her toes inside her shoes. Cold feet didn't slow the work down, but they made her miserable doing it.

"Cold today isn't it," a voice said behind me.

"Sorry?" she asked, breaking her thoughts to see who had spoken.

"I said, 'cold today, isn't it?'"

"Weather comments aren't really the height of conversation, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Why not? Observation about our climate is important."

"Of course they are," she replied, rolling her eyes as she turned back to staring at the door. She couldn't deal with Ron today; it upset her that she was beginning to find his company more annoying than enjoyable, but she couldn't help it. Whenever Ron was around, Harry hardly noticed her, if only to ask questions about homework, but when Ron wasn't there, Harry paid attention to what she said and why she was saying it.

"What's up with you then?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, all that sleep you get every night must be exhausting."

"Are you waiting for the door to open by itself Miss Granger, or has common sense deserted you?"

Hermione started at the sound of Professor Snape's voice and hastily muttered a reply before opening the door. Her classmates filed through after her, each taking their seats and getting to work immediately. They all knew the assignments as they were working on the same thing until Christmas; creating a potion from scratch that would in some way be helpful to others. It was a blank page to begin from, but as 6th years they were expected to have that knowledge. Harry and herself were working on a potion to alleviate the pain of misery. A challenge, they realised, but a potion that could temporarily stop someone feeling miserable, even just for an hour, they felt would be beneficial to the wizarding, and muggle worlds.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said breathlessly as he sat down beside Hermione. "I had to lock up the Quidditch cupboard after practice." Harry was caption of the team now, which he loved, but Hermione knew how much time it took out of his week. "What are you staring at?" he asked, noticing the faraway look in Hermione's eyes.

"What? Oh, I wasn't staring…I just…come on, let's get started," she replied, hastily averting her eyes. Hermione scolded herself silently; she had to stop doing that, but she seemed to have less and less control when it came to Harry.

The rest of the lesson passed fairly smoothly, except for a moment when Harry's hand brushed hers as they were reaching for ingredients. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She hoped Harry had presumed she was just hot from the fumes of the potion.

"So are you up to much later?" Harry asked as they cleared away their table.

"Why?" she replied, hoping it meant he was asking her to do something with him, even if was just studying in the library.

"Well I'm trying to organise the Quidditch cupboard, it's a complete mess and I'd appreciate some help – many hands and all that."

"What do I need to do?" asking, frowning.

"Oh just help me sort through what we need and don't need – and tidy up. I asked Ron as well…"

Hermione, held her breathe, hoping he say what she wanted to hear.

"…but he's more interested in doing it the magic way, which I said wouldn't help because I wouldn't know where anything was."

Hermione saw the pleading look on his face and knew she'd never say no. An evening alone with Harry; if he knew what that meant to her…Hermione didn't' even want to think about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione sat in the Great Hall picking at her chicken salad and garlic bread. She hardly dared to eat the garlic bread in fear that Harry might smell if they got close, not that she was planning on them being close…but they might be talking with her heads close to each other…or something. Anyway, her stomach was doing flips at the thought of being alone with Harry. For some reason they hadn't been alone much since starting back at school, Ron was always around, Hermione thought in annoyance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, appearing beside her. "Oh, sorry I thought you'd have finished by now," he added, spotting her untouched food.

"Oh I have, I mean, I'm not hungry," she replied seeing him frown.

"If you're sure. You know, I hope you're not going to diet or anything like some of the other girls," Harry said as they walked outside to where the Quidditch equipment room was. "You're already skinny enough."

Hermione almost choked in surprise at the thought of Harry noticing her appearance. "I'm not that skinny," she replied, looking away.

"Well no, not unhealthy skinny but you know, slim, just right."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, not sure whether Harry was deliberately complimenting her. She presumed not as he made no further comments about her skinniness.

"I thought we'd start off sorting out what's needed and what can be thrown out," Harry said after unlocking the room and surveying it with a critical eye. "All that needs to stay is up-to-date equipment, tactic sheets and those practice quaffles. Anything else is probably no use or so old it belongs before Dumbledore's time."

Hermione didn't want to appear stupid by saying that she really had no idea what would be useful to keep, so she remained silent as Harry delved into a pile of torn and faded looking robes.

"Well these can go for a start," Harry coughed as dust and mothballs sprang up from beneath the pile.

"Here," Hermione offered, extending her wand and uttering, _Refuso baggium_. Black bin liners appeared from nowhere, bagging the offending robes and tying themselves up neatly, before going to rest by the wall outside.

"Great! The house elves will get rid of them for us," Harry said, smirking at what he knew Hermione would say next.

"Or we could do it ourselves," Hermione replied on cue. "They're not our slaves, they shouldn't be made to tidy up after us. We do have hands of our own you know."

"Ok ok," Harry cried, holding his arms up in submission. "I was joking, you know, playing around, having fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Um, nothing…forget I said anything," Harry replied, turning around to continue with the tidying.

"No, what did you mean? Tell me," Hermione said, taking hold of Harry's shoulder to turn him back round to face her.

Harry looked at her, his gaze lowering so he didn't have to meet her eye. "You've just become a bit, I don't know, serious. Not like your normal serious," he added seeing the confusion on her face. "But really distracted, you don't laugh much anymore Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _How can he say that?_ she thought, _I laugh, I laugh all the time. _But Hermione knew she was trying to kid herself. Harry was right, she had become preoccupied, but it was Harry's fault. She couldn't relax around him anymore; constantly wondering what he as thinking and whether he was thinking about her.

"It's just work," she said eventually. "I'm really stressed with exams that's all."

"Sure," Harry replied, though obviously unconvinced. "Come on, we need to get this finished before bed time."

The pair continued with the sorting well into the evening, though Hermione wasn't sure she was being much help. Harry did most of the tidying, while she did the same spell to put all the rubbish into sacks. Finally, as the clock chimed the late hour for bed, Harry arranged the last shelf into an orderly fashion, took one last look around the room, and locked the door behind them. They walked in silence towards the castle, neither really having much to say. Or at least Hermione had plenty she would have liked to day, but didn't dare to utter anything.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Harry said breaking the silence as they climbed the stairs up towards the common room.

"It's fine, I was happy to help," Hermione replied, not offering any further conversation.

"Mashed Potatoes," Harry said at the Fat Lady portrait. She swung the frame around with a bored expression on her face, revealing the glowing warmth of the common room. Ron was sat with Dean and Seamus by the fire, swapping some sort of cards. Ron glanced up as they entered, nodded a hello then bent his head back to the game.

"You off to bed then?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione utter a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Yeah I guess," she replied, making her way to the entrance of the girls' dorm.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, extending his hand to touch the sleeves of her jumper.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice, unable to move at the feel of Harry's hand touching her.

"Are you sure you're alright?

Hermione forced herself to look Harry in the eyes and seeing the concern that she could only comprehend as being out of friendship, she managed an answer before walking quickly away up to her room. She paused long enough on the stairs to hear Ron ask what was up with her, to which Harry shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Hermione managed to undress and get into bed, pulling the duvet up around her chin. Her arm felt hot and tingly where Harry had held onto it, and her min was racing with thoughts she knew were wrong. _He's your friend, _she told herself, _and your best friend. You can't mess that up now_. And as she tried in vain to fall asleep quickly the last image that went through her mind was of Harry's eyes, filled with concern for a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

After drifting into a restless night's sleep, Hermione woke to the sound of movement in the room. The other girls were already up and about, busying themselves with the usual morning activities: washing, dressing, brushing hair, applying make-up…applying another layer of make-up…re-arranging hair again and again until they have to settle with near-perfection. Hermione had never been too concerned with her appearance, at least, she didn't want people to think she was but since her feelings towards Harry has taken on new meaning, she was beginning to wonder if it might help to turn his attention towards her.

Waiting until the others had left the room, Hermione scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. She surveyed the shelves of cosmetics, hoping the girls wouldn't notice if she tried a few. Hermione knew enough to know what the various tins and brushes were for, so she applied a light layer of foundation making sure to rub in properly to avoid an obvious line, and then a hint of blusher and a flick of the mascara brush on her lashes. She stood back to assess her work; _not bad,_ she thought, not too much but enough to notice. _Now for my hair_, she pondered. She didn't have time to tame it completely, but after a bit of manhandling Hermione managed to tie back half of her messy locks, securing the rest with a jewelled clasp.

On entering the great hall for breakfast, Hermione gripped her hands together to stop them shaking. Harry was sat with Ron and Seamus and as she approached, the conversation halted as Seamus shuffled down to make room for her between himself and Harry.

"Morning Hermione, waffles?" Seamus asked, holding out the plate.

"Oh, no thanks," Hermione frowned, "just toast for me today," she added, giving him a quick smile.

"You look rather fine today if you don't mind me saying?" Seamus continued.

"Um, thanks," she replied, ducking her head.

Hermione had her back to Harry at this point and she wished she could see his expression. But if she looked round now it would be obvious she was waiting for his comment on her appearance.

"Well whatever it is, I think you look just grand," Seamus concluded, "and I'm sure I'll be seeing you later, perhaps in less…crowded company."

"Did he just wink at you," Ron demanded once Seamus was out of earshot. "He did! I'm sure of it," Ron continued without waiting for an answer. "Seamus fancies Hermione!" he crowed, getting to his feet.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed yanking at his arm to make him sit down. "Shut up! He does NOT fancy me."

"He might do," Harry put in from the side.

Now he'd spoken Hermione felt safe in turning round to look at him. She noticed the way his hair flicked up at the front, and the gel he'd put in to control it. She noticed the fleck of dust on the lens of his glasses, her fingers itching to brush it away. She absorbed all of his appearance, storing it in her mind to dwell on at a later date when she was on her own, and could devote her thoughts solely to Harry.

"What makes you say that?" she replied eventually.

"You know, just stuff he says," Harry shrugged.

"Like what?"

Hermione didn't mean to sound so eager, but with the attention on someone but herself, whilst still being about her, was an opportunity to treasure.

"Just stuff," Harry replied, frowning even more. "Ron listens more than I do."

"Hey don't turn it on me, I'm just here for the laughs. I can just picture it now – the golden couple of Hogwarts," Ron carried on, gesturing headlines in mid air, "Hogwarts' star pupil falls for Irish charms."

"Maybe Ron has a point," Harry said, replacing his frown for an expression Hermione couldn't read. "I think you suit each other."

"You do?" Hermione asked, her hopes of anything with Harry plummeting straight to the ground.

"Yeah why not?"

"Maybe we should set up a secret meeting for the two of you to get all cosy," Ron said in hushed tones. "We could be, like, you're agents or something."

"Yeah look, I have to go," Hermione answered, leaving her breakfast untouched.

"But we need to plan your secret rendezvous," Ron called after her in a very bad French accent. "Well that was just rude, we're only trying to help," Ron said, sitting back down.

"Maybe she doesn't want our help," Harry suggested.

Hermione ran all the way all the way down to the dungeons for their potions lessons, not stopping to speak to anyone. Only when she was sure no one was around, did she let the tears come. Clutching her books to her chest she squeezed herself into a corner as tears trickled down her cheeks. _There's no hope now_, she thought in despair, _there's no way he likes me after what he said about Seamus_. She wasn't sure how long she stood in the corner crying, but on hearing voices approaching, she hastily wiped her cheeks and under her eyes, before entering the classroom to wait for the others to arrive.

"So do you think it'll work?" Harry asked later in the lesson, once they were full swing into it.

"I'm hoping so," Hermione replied, her concentration entirely on adding the exact measure of grounded jellybeans, in the correct order. She recited the colours of the rainbow in her head to make sure she was doing it right.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"You can test in when I'm finished."

"Oh, right. But we don't know the effect do we?"

"Do you doubt my potions abilities?" Hermione replied, feigning seriousness. She surprised herself at managing a joke with Harry.

"Of course, I simply meant that we should both try it, to make sure it has the same effect on more than one person.

"Mmm, maybe you're right," Hermione considered, adding the final coloured powdered to the mixture. A jet of multi-coloured steam shot up from the cauldron, spraying Harry and Hermione with mini jellybeans. "Well that should cheer anybody up," Hermione said, laughing as Harry picked the beans from his hair.

"It's nice to hear you laughing," Harry said quietly. "Seamus is right, you do look nice today," he added in an even smaller voice. But Hermione had already turned back to concentrating on the potion to hear this last remark.

"Ready to try our 'cheer-up' potion then?" Hermione said, holding out a beaker of mixture to Harry.

"I would do," Harry replied, "but if I'm not miserable, how will we know it's worked."

"Actually you're right. We need to find someone who's truly miserable. Any thoughts?"

They searched their brains to think of someone but to no avail.

"We could make someone miserable, and then give them the potion?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah nice idea, Harry. I'll leave that to you then," Hermione replied in sarcastic tones. She longed to say that the potion would work on her since she wasn't exactly happy at the moment, but that would mean revealing her feelings for Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione didn't see Harry again till dinner and she'd been thinking all day about the "cheer-up" potion. She longed to take it to hope her feel a bit happier, even just for a day, but Harry had the bottle and she couldn't think how to get it without him knowing.

"Hey, Hermione over here," Ron yelled, as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Thanks Ron, but I'm not deaf," she replied, plonking her bag down and reaching for the jug of water. She noticed Harry sitting a little further down, chatting away to a couple of girls she didn't recognise.

"It wasn't for your benefit," Ron whispered conspiratorially. "Seamus is sitting over there and I wanted him to hear me."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop trying to pay matchmaker, I don't have time for that sort of thing." She stole another glance at Harry who was deep in conversation with the redheaded girl.

"I know what you're thinking," Ron said, seeing her looking at Harry.

"You do?" Hermione replied, her pulse beginning to race.

"Yep, you're wondering how you can Seamus to talk to you like that."

"Ron drop it, please," Hermione sighed, pulling her eyes away from Harry. She felt tired all of a sudden; tired and miserable. _Miserable_, she thought. Harry's bag was on the bench right next to her. _If I can distract Ron, I'll just slip my hand in and quickly take a sip of the potion. That's all I'll need to cheer me up._

"Actually Ron, could you ask Seamus to come and sit with us," she said, hoping she sounded genuine.

"Glad to see you're taking an interest!" Ron answered, jumping up at once.

Quickly, Hermione reached into Harry's bag and took out the potion bottle. _Damn these childproof tops_, she thought in annoyance, fumbling with the cap. A shot of coloured vapour escaped from the bottle as Hermione swiftly took a huge gulp of the liquid before anyone noticed. She then slipped the bottle back into Harry's bag, just as Ron re-appeared with Seamus.

"Hi Hermione," Seamus said, his soft Irish lilt putting a smile on Hermione's face. _I do like the Irish accent_. "Ron said you wanted to see me," he added hopefully.

"Yeah, I um, wanted to ask you something," she replied hastily thinking of something to say. "Um, do you um," _quick Hermione think, _"Do you want to do your homework with me?"_ Oh great one Hermione!_

"Yeah definitely," Seamus replied with more enthusiasm that she would have expected."

"Ah, the old "homework" ruse," Ron put in, winking at Seamus. "Yeah, you two go and do your "homework,"" he added.

Hermione shook her head at Ron as she started to get her things together. One of her books had fallen off the table when she'd thrown them down.

"I'll get that for you," Seamus offered, reaching under the bench to retrieve the heavy charms book. "And I'll carry these others too," he said, taking the bag from her.

"Thanks," she replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She was too embarrassed to notice Harry's eyes following her and Seamus as they left the room.

Walking up the stone steps to the common room, Hermione's mind wandered as Seamus rambled on beside her; she caught bits like, 'really glad you asked', and 'charms was awful,' but wasn't listening properly. _When will the potion kick in,_ she thought,_ I hope Harry's around when it does_. She did feel a little guilty about using Seamus as a cover but it wasn't like they were going out, _it's only homework_.

Half and hour later and Hermione's head was buried in her potions paper. Her heart felt a little lighter and she'd laughed at Seamus' jokes, and not just out of politeness.

"We're having fun, aren't we?" Seamus asked, looking up from his book.

"I guess," Hermione replied, smiling a little.

"It's just I was thinking…"

"Hello you two!" Ron exclaimed, the portrait swinging open. "Having fun doing, "homework?" Harry followed behind, glancing quickly at Hermione. Seamus scowled at Ron, muttering something under his breath.

"Actually, we are Ron," Hermione said. "Seamus told me _the_ funniest joke," she added, laughing at the memory. "There was a cow and a leprechaun…and something to do with pancakes," Hermione continued, giggling along. "I can't remember it all but it really was funny."

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, wondering what had come over her.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ funny," Seamus said, looking a little bashful at Hermione's response.

"Don't be so modest," Hermione replied, clutching his arm. "Seamus is quite the comedian," she told the others.

"Well you've certainly cheered up at any rate," Ron said after an awkward pause. "Glad to see you've found your sense of humour, Hermione. Seamus, I need you for a sec, Dean told me you got Grebius the Ghoul on the frog cards and I'll trade you for…"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of Ron's words as he and Seamus went off up to the boys' dorm. Harry lingered back for a few moments, looking suspiciously at Hermione.

"So, feeling pretty chirpy then?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, why, am I not normally?" she replied coyly, giving Harry a look he'd never seen on her face before.

"Uh, not lately no," Harry answered, frowning slightly._ What's gotten into her?_

"Well maybe I'm just happy to see you," Hermione said, a playful smile on her lips.

_Is she flirting with me?_

"Hermione, you didn't by any chance..?"

"What, Harry? What are you trying to ask me?" she replied, edging closer to him.

"The potion!" Harry exclaimed. "You took it didn't you?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out. "And I feel wonderful. I feel free, I feel light, I feel like anything could happen..." she concluded, turning to rest her eyes on Harry. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Hermione's mind was bright and alive; she looked at Harry knowing that if she didn't do something now she never would.

"Harry I…" she began.

"Harry Potter," a voice chimed from the hole in the wall where the portrait had swung open. "You said you only be a minute."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see the redhead Harry had been talking to earlier.

Oh right, sorry Olivia," Harry finally spoke. Without looking at Hermione he muttered an apologetic goodbye and disappeared out of the room, leaving Hermione stood rooted to the spot; tears welling up in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I'm falling; my body slumps and the floor is cool and hard against my cheek. I feel the wood pressing into my skin, piercing my flesh leaving a splinter embedded. I'm heavy on the ground as my body sinks lower into the floor, engulfed in misery._

"Hermione?" Seamus' voice broke through her thoughts."Hermione," he repeated. "Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes to find herself stood rigid, looking at the closed portrait.

"What's she looking at?" Ron whispered to Seamus. "She's gone all zombie on us."

"Hermione?" Seamus asked again, touching her lightly on the arm. The sense broke Hermione's trance and she slumped to the floor.

"Quick! Someone get matron!" Seamus called as he cradled Hermione's head in his arm.

"Wait, wait, I'm ok," Hermione's hoarse voice finally found itself.

"Are you sure? You just fainted," Seamus said, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly," she repeated, seeing the doubt in Seamus' eyes. "I was testing a potion," she continued, quickly thinking of a cover story. "I guess I didn't get it right this time," she added, making feeble attempt at a joke.

"You shouldn't test potions on yourself," Ron said from her other side. "That's what first years are for!" Ron's statement lightened the mood of the room; people returned to their books and games leaving Seamus to help Hermione up.

"Steady," he said, holding her under the elbow as Hermione balanced herself against the table.

"Thanks Seamus," Hermione smiled, genuinely touched at his concern for her. "I think I'm going to get an early night."

"Well if you're sure everything's ok," Seamus said, reluctantly letting go of her. His fingers lingered a moment longer and Hermione managed a smile that she hoped conveyed gratitude rather than encouragement.

When Hermione's head hit the pillow later that evening, it was a lot longer into the night when she finally drifted into restless sleep.

The weekend loomed as Thursday slid into Friday. A Hogsmeade trip was due and everyone was making plans. Hermione overheard Harry telling Ron about his date with Olivia as they were lining up for potions.

"You know she's a fame-seeker though, right?" she heard Ron saying.

"I had guessed since she keeps asking what special powers I have and am I going to be on T.V." Harry had replied, laughing. "But she's hot you know, and, what's the harm?"

"No harm," Ron had retorted. "Just, don't self yourself short."

Hermione wasn't sure what Ron had meant and she hadn't heard Harry's response because Snape had swept passed them into the classroom and no-one wanted to make him mad by being late. As the lesson dragged on Hermione's vision blurred; her head ached in the spot between her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the words in front of her rather than on Harry's leg that was about an inch away from her's under the desk. _There's no way I can focus now; if I move my leg, just a little, we'd actually be touching…_

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, jumping at the feel of Hermione's hand on his thigh.

_His leg! I didn't mean to touch his leg. What am I doing? _She thought in desperation. _Quick, think of an excuse._

"Oh! I was…um…just…"

Harry looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her response.

"My pencil!" Hermione suddenly said. "I dropped my pencil," she repeated, diving under the desk to hide her embarrassment.

_Oh God! What am I going to now; I'm under a table, my face in close proximity to Harry's crotch and I don't even have a pencil to pick up!_

"Um, Hermione?" Harry said, peering under the table. "Your pencil's here," he told her, holding the offending item up.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione managed to utter as she scrambled out from under the desk.

"So, Seamus told me about you fainting," Harry ventured after an awkward five minutes of silence. "He said you told him it was the potion; why'd you take it?"

Hermione looked at Harry trying to guess his thoughts. _Is he really this oblivious? Does he honestly not realise how miserable I am?_

"I mean, I know you've been a bit down lately," Harry continued. "But I thought you had to be truly miserable for this stuff to work."

She stared into Harry's eyes, searching for a degree of insincerity; _he truly doesn't realise, _Hermione thought. _Well better not make both of his unhappy_.

"I guess that's why I fainted," Hermione finally spoke up. "The potion must have been too strong for someone who isn't completely depressed," she lied.

"Yeah I guess," Harry replied, turning back to the ingredients.

"So…are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione asked. _Sound casual, Hermione; don't be too interested, just make conversation._

"Uh, yeah," Harry replied not looking at her. "You?"

"Yep, should be."

The silence between them again; _why is he so awkward? I know why I feel awkward but Harry should be able to act normally…unless. No Hermione, don't think like that. You know Harry just wants to be friends. But what is he does want more? Stop it! He wouldn't be going out with Olivia if he liked me. _Hermione's head started to throb again, her mind whirring with too many thoughts. He rubbed her forehead absentmindedly.

"You ok?" Harry asked. "You know, the potion might have affected you more than you think, maybe you should see matron," he suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione murmured.

The rest of the lesson passed and by the time Hermione got back to the common room after dinner she felt exhausted. Her brain ached and her shoulders felt like they'd been pounded on a hundred times. It didn't help that Harry had disappeared to see Olivia again. _What did they have to talk about? _Hermione wondered. _That's if they actually talk; they don't have anything in common except maybe both being gorgeous. She has that perfectly straight hair whereas mine's all bushy – she walks with this confidence that I'll never be able to master and most of all…she has Harry._ Hermione knew thinking like this wasn't doing her any good but once she got fixed, it was difficult to pull herself out. Hermione was just about to go up to bed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello."

"Hi yourself," Hermione replied, turning to see Seamus stood blocking her way up the stairs.

"I see you're about to leave, so I'll be quick," he said a little breathlessly. "Doyouwanttogotohogsmeadewithme?"

"I think you asked me to go to Hogsmeade with you, but you'll have to confirm it," Hermione answered, glad for the distraction and a little excited at the same time.

"Yeah that's right," Seamus said, looking embarrassed. "I know it's a bit formal to ask and all, but I just thought it might be nice."

Hermione studied his face, her mind switching between decisions; _if I say yes I'd be leading him on_ _but if I say no I'll probably have to go on my own and then what would Harry think?_ She wrestled with herself, not knowing the right thing to do.

"An answer would be good," Seamus said with a small laugh. "Obviously I'm hoping it'll be yes."

"Ok," Hermione finally decided. "But…as friends?"

Seamus tried to hide his disappointment.

"I just want to be fair to you," she quickly explained. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea and then…"

"It's ok Hermione," Seamus interrupted her. "Friends is a good place to start," he added with a smile, before leaving her.

_That's not quite what I meant_, Hermione thought later that night as she tried to get to sleep. _Oh well, at least I have someone to go with. I'll show Harry; I'll show him I don't need him to have a good time._ Yet Hermione knew even she wasn't clever enough to convince herself of that.


End file.
